HECHIZADOS
by Ane himura
Summary: Capi 4 arriba?, Kenshin en el cuerpo de Aoshi?,Sano en el cuerpo de kenshin? y Aoshi en el cuepo de Sanosuke?, Llego el momento de sacarse sus trapitos al sol y alguien descubrira su secreto? seran las chicas?, pasen a leer y dejen REVIEW'S pooo fis...
1. Chapter 1

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Este es uno de mis nuevos fic's, q' espero sea de su agrado en general, por un especie de hechizo los chicos Kenshin, Aoshi y Sanosuke se meteran en mas de un embrollo jejeje como lo tomaran las chicas??, pues weno debo decir q' este tiempo q' deje de escribir, pues lo extrañe un monton por ello ahora q' volvi pues como q' vengo con una carga extra de inspiracion y espero no se molesten de ver tantas cosas mias por aca, los quero, ojala me apoyen con este fic q' tambien aprovecho para comentar q' una parte fue idea de un amigo querido, besos tu sabes quien eres ne??, weno sin mas vamos al primer capi. **

**HECHIZADOS**

**Capitulo 1**

Cof cof… comenzemos nuestra historia con un viejo pero hermoso y rustico dojo conocido por todos, bueno si rustico se le puede llamar a algo casi en ruinas, en fin asi es el dojo Kamiya, el unico lugar capaz de albergar desde a un mocoso ex malandro (lacra, rata, ladronzuelo) y a su impulsiva profesora de kendo sin sentido culinario, pasando por un pandillero punk sin oficio o sentido del buen gusto ¬¬, una doctora ex productora de opio, llegando hasta al mas temido hitokiri de la historia conocido como battousai el destajador…

Como les decia todo comenzo con un dojo silencioso cosa sorprendente y hasta cierto punto alarmante, pues ese dojo podria ser refugio, albergue, centro de batalla entre otras cosas menos un tranquilo hogar… quizas es q' no se encontraba ninguno de sus habitantes.

mmmm...- podia verse a un pelirrojo algo inquieto en el patio trasero, habia terminado de hacer sus quehaceres diarios, y ahora se encontraba un poco desesperado, tanto silencio y calma lo aturdia, no es q' fuera masoquista pero no podia evitar extrañar a sus escandalosos amigos. Ya seria casi una semana desde q' esta situacion ocurrio, los primeros dos dias la habia pasado de lo mejor, tomaba el te en el porche, incluso habia descubierto un pequeño nido en uno de los arboles q' se encontraban en el patio, era tanto el silencio q' habia escuchado a los pequeños pajaritos pedir a sus padres alimento, en un dia normal habria sido imposible darse cuenta de la existencia del nido. Esos dias se habia dedicado a hacer cosas solamente para el, su comida, preparar su baño, en pocas palabras no andaba de criado de nadie.

Pero conforme seguian pasando las horas, su estado mental comenzaba a dañarse, no es q' se estuviera volviendo loco, pero luego de haber vivido mas de un año rodeado de escandalos, de risas, en pocas palabras de compañia, la soledad ya no era bienvenida, la tarde del tercer dia, ya habia perfeccionado nuevos platillos, habia remendado sus tres gis fiushas, sencillamente no encontraba q' hacer, entonces sus ojos habian brillado con picardia. Caminando de puntitas cosa absurda ya q' se encontraba solo, se habia acercado a una habitacion del dojo, en la q' casi nunca entraba, voltio haber a sus costados, no habia testigos asi q' deslizando el shoji entro a la habitacion. Todo estaba en su lugar, recorrio la pequeña estancia en busca de algo sospechoso, sospechoso de q???, ni el lo sabia. finalmente hayo accidentalmente un pequeño cuaderno,( bueno si "accidental" se le puede llamar a ponerse a esculcar por todas partes como poseido), sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrio, conforme lo leia su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer; termino de leerlo y salio aun con las mejillas rojas.

Jamas habria imaginado q' kaoru tuviera esos sueños con el y mucho menos q' fuera tan explicita al momento de escribirlos, pero extrañamente se sentia feliz, habia salido del cuarto de kaoru para dirijirse a la cocina, tanta lectura le habia dado hambre.

Ya era el sexto dia y ya habia hecho todo lo q' podria decear hacer alguien q' se encuentra solo, aun recordaba el cuarto dia, habia ido a buscar a Saito, quizas el lo entreteneria un poco, pero salio con su rostro de desilucion cuando le dijeron q' el habia salido a un viaje, ¿ Que acaso todos habian dejado tokio de gozaru ka??, se habia preguntado a su regreso al dojo. Ahora solo estaba parado en el patio, observando el nido, ya ni le parecia lindo como el primer dia, el solo hecho de q' el unico sonido q' podia escuchar era a esos pajaritos comenzaba a irritarlo, miro un poco a su alrededor, entonces lo vio, el boken de Yahiko como siempre estaba fuera de su lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo, se acerco sigilosamente al arbol, cuando una malevola sonrisa se formo en su rostro... battousai se divertiria un rato, estaba apunto de tirar el nido cuando unas voces lo distrajeron...

Corrio a la entrada para encontrarse con sus amigos, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platitos al ver tambien en la entrada a Misao y Aoshi, pero antes de q' pudiera decir "pio" ( preguntar o emitir sonido alguno),del silencioso dojo ya no quedaba nada, misao peleaba con yahiko mientras kaoru la hacia de arbitro, megumi acaricieba su cabello al tiempo q' intentaba explicarle a sanosuke el por q' lo llamaban cabeza de gallo (obviamente sin resultados), aoshi solo miraba la escena con su cara de "tipico del dojo kamiya" y hasta las nietas de Genzai ya lo abrazaban de las piernas pidiendole jugar con ellas. Lo unico q' hizo fue esbozar una enorme sonrisa, ya estaban todos de regreso y q' suerte habian tenido aquellos pajarillos.

Todos habian tenido q' viajar rumbo Aizu, la hermana del doctor Genzai habia enfermado y no podia hacerse cargo de la mansion de Yutaro por si sola, ya q' el resto de los empleados habian desidido no regresar luego de los sucesos ocurridos con los maliantes q' kenshin habia derrotado. Luego de haber recibido la carta de la ansiana todos habian ofrecido ir ayudarla en lo q' encontraba a otros empleados q' se hicieran cargo de aquella enorme mansion, antes de partir decidieron buscar a alguien q' cuidara del dojo en lo q' regresaban, pero despues de no encontrar a nadie, kenshin tuvo q' quedarse a cuidarlo hasta el regreso de todos.

Cuando ya se encontraban de regreso, en el camino se toparon con Misao y Aoshi q' venian a visitarlos y por ello habian llegado todos juntos al dojo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

La noche habia llegado como siempre, la cena habia sido entretenida pues todos (menos Aoshi y Misao q' no tenian vela en el entierro de lo ocurrido en Aizu) contaban sus aventuras a un aturdido pelirrojo q' no sabia a quien ponerle atencion. Fue entonces q' Yahiko lo recordo y saco algo de su bolsillo, todos lo miraron con curiosidad, era una especie de pergamino, mientras ayudaba a limpiar una de las habitaciones de la mansion, habia encontrado ese vejestorio habia pensado en tirarlo o entregarselo a la hermana de Genzai y asi lo hizo, pero para su sorpresa luego de q' esta lo leyera sonrio y se lo regreso explicandole q' le pertenecia a ella y no recordaba donde lo habia dejado, al parecer una ansiana cuando ella era apenas una niña (entiendase q' habia pasado muchisisisismo tiempo XD) se lo habia regalado, pero esta nunca le dio importancia, ahora se lo regalaba a el quien solo miraba el viejo pergamino con cara de "q' rayos hago yo con el", para despues guardarlo.

El pergamino paso por las manos de cada uno de los q' se encontraban en ese lugar, pero nadie entendia lo q' significaba, al menos hasta q' llego a manos del doctor Genzai, era un antiguo hechizo q' realisaban ciertas brujas en la antiguedad, y consistia en cambiar las almas de las personas q' inconcientemente asi lo decearan, explico el ansiano. Todos se habia mirado fijamente, por su mente pasaba la idea de estar en el cuerpo de otra persona, pero finalmente rieron, seguro era solo una patraña.

la cena finalizo y todos decidieron retirarse a dormir, Genzai y sus nietas habian partido junto con Megumi de regreso al consultorio, Sano se habia ido al cuarto q' rentaba y en el dojo todos se habian acomodado a la perfeccion, Misao dormiria con Kaoru en su habitacion mientras q' Aoshi dormiria en el cuarto de Kenshin y este ultimo dormiria con Yahiko.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

kenshin se encontraba recargado en la pared de la habitacion como era su costumbre con su espada recargada en uno de sus hombros, cuando el contenido del pergamino volvio a su mente, la idea de ser otra persona no parecia ser tan desagradable despues de todo, debia admitir q' siempre habia querido ser un poco mas... alto, quizas de esa forma sus tecnicas habrian sido mucho mas espectaculares y problablemente habria lucido de lo mejor con la capa q' Hiko le habia ofrecido luego de derrotarlo la ultimo ves q' lo habia visto, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro ante aquella imagen ( Ane babea ante aquella imagen tambien), pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por los estruendosos ronquidos de Yahiko q' si era sincero eran peores q' los de un cerdo en matadero... con una pequeña gotita en su cabeza, increiblemente se quedo dormido.

En el cuarto continuo Aoshi se quitaba su gabardina (turururu... lujuriosas ¬¬), para despues dejarse caer sobre el futon. Era increible la energia q' rodeaba al dojo kamiya, no recordaba ninguna ocacion en la hubiera encontrado paz en ese lugar, pero despues de recordar el Aoya y las fiestas de okina ( X . X') sin duda el dojo era mucho mejor, ademas Misao parecia tan feliz cada q' regresaban a tokio q' su perdida de paz, valia la pena. Esa chiquilla era sin duda la alegria en persona, aun q' le costaba mucho creer q' ella siempre quisiera estar a su lado, despues de todo a el no le decian cubito de hielo por nada ( asi es... Aoshi tenia muy buen oido como para escuchar cuando hablaban de el ), quizas si fuera un poco mas... no sabria explicarlo... quizas menos serio, las cosas serian distintas... con este ultimo pensamiento quedo profundamente dormido.

Sano habia llegado al pequeño cuarto q' rentaba, como siempre todo era solo desorden, pero q' podia hacer, el no tenia a nadie q' le ayudara a mantener ese lugar si no como un hogar, al menos como algo semi decente, en fin se dejo caer sobre su futon, ese kenshin si q' tenia suerte, bueno no envidiaba su pasado ni mucho menos, pero al menos vivia en un dojo agradable, no como el a las afueras de la cuidad rodeado de ese monton de pandilleros ( aysy aysy se nos puso dignito el cabeza de gallo o.O), ademas de q' tenia compañia casi todo el dia, el en cambio tenia q' ir a visitarlos para no estar solo (snif snif sano vente paca yo te adopto!!), pero lo mas importante, la tenia a ella y no es q' el estuviese enamorado de kaoru o algo parecido, pero envidiaba un poco su relacion, es decir vivian juntos y aun q' ninguno de los dos se decidia a dar el primer paso, al menos sabia q' kenshin tenia la suerte de verla todo el dia, incluso por las noches dormir bajo el mismo techo q' ella, en cambio el ya no podia negarse q' le atraia Megumi, incluso mas de lo q' el deceaba (no q' no tronabas pistolita ¬¬), pero eran contados los ratos en los q' la veia, ya se le habian acabado las excusas para ir a la clinica y ella ya no tenia tanto tiempo para visitar el dojo. Solto un pesado suspiro, no sabia por q' pensaba eso, si antes nunca habia pasado por su mente, quizas seria por lo ocurrido en la cena, sin querer continuar analizando todo aquello decidio dormir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

El dia llego mas pronto de lo q' deceaba, se estiro un poco, aun no aclaraba del todo el cielo pero sus labores esperaban (la ropa no se lava sola por desgracia T.T), Se sento en el futon unos momentos, para despues colocar su espada a un lado... momento y su espada???, se pregunto buscandola a su alrededor sin encontrarla, rapidamente se puso de pie solo para darse cuenta q' se encontraba en su habitacion, no sabia q' habia sucedido, despues de todo el recordaba haberse quedado en el cuarto de yahiko ne??, dispuesto averiguar q' habia sucedido camino de nuevo hacia el futon cuando algo llamo su atencion, algo blanco se encontraba tirado a unos pasos de el, sin dudarlo lo levanto solo para darse cuenta q' era la gabardina de Aoshi???... Oro!!! o.O

Lentamente abrio sus ojos, no recordaba la ultima ves q' habia dormido tan profundamente, sabia q' aun era temprano y con suerte todos aun dormian lo q' le daria la oportunidad de meditar tranquilamente. Luego de sentarse en el futon busco con la mirada su gabardina, pero se sorprendio ante lo q' veia, por todos lados solo podian verse cosas tiradas y desordenadas, le tomo unos segundos percatarse q' no se encontraba en la habitacion de kenshin, no estaba seguro como es q' habia llegado a ese lugar, ni tampoco como es q' alguien podia vivir de esa forma. Ya sin ningun esfuerzo por encontrar su gabardina, decidio salir del cuarto para ubicarse. Lo primero q' vio fue q' estaba rodeado de otros pequeños cuartos, el lugar parecia ser el refugio de pandilleros q' se encontraba a alas afueras de la ciudad, estaba por emprender su camino al dojo cuando una punsada en su cabeza lo hizo subir su mano hasta su frente, solo para toparse con una sinta???...

Podia escuchar un ruido infernal retumbando en sus oidos, obligandolo a despertar, tallo un poco sus ojos aun todo estaba algo oscuro y ese ruido no cesaba. De pronto una idea lo hizo estremecer, es q' acaso habia despertado por fin en aquel cuarto de la noche q' le habian contado era el lugar a donde despertaban todos los q' viajaban en tren???, sacudio su cabeza tranquilizandose, el no habia viajado ultimamente o si???, no claro q' no, se respondio para despues prestar mas atencion a aquel ruido q' invadia la habiatacion... un cerdo en matadero???, se pregunto al tiempo q' intentaba ponerse de pie para averiguarlo por el mismo cuando sintio un dolor en su espalda, dandose cuenta q' se encontraba sentado, pero no recordaba haberse dormido de esa forma, finalmente se puso de pie y se dirigio al lugar donde provenia aquel sonido, encontrandose con un durmiente y babiante Yahiko, pero q' rayos??? habia pensado, no entendia como es q' habia ido a dar al dojo si lo ultimo q' recordaba era haberse ido a su cuarto o no???, lentamente giro sobre sus talones para salir averiguar q' sucedia cuando tropezo con algo, lentamente y luego de algunas maldiciones se inclino para ver con lo q' se habia tropezado, encontrandose con una espada???... la espada de kenshin... murmuro...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Y q' les parecio????, pues como pudieron leer parece q' nuestros galanes han cambiado de cuerpo jejeje ya veremos como les va siendo otra persona, espero sus opiniones y ya saben entre mas review's pues mas inspiracion me da y mas rapido actualizo jejeje cuidense musho, portense mal y sobre todo leanme, besos...sayonara.**

**  
Ane himura nn'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

Hii!!! amados lectores pues aqui me encuentro ya con el segundo capitulo de este nuevo y loco fic, como lo explique en el capi anterior, por una especie de hechizo Kenshin, Aoshi y Sanosuke cambiaran de cuerpo, q' pensaran las chicas???, weno pues ya lo iremos descrubiendo, por el momento les cuento q' estoy feliz por los review's de mi nuevo fic** "AMOR DE UN VAGABUNDO" **(Ane pone ojitos llorosos), me alegra mucho q' les haya gustado y pues aprovecho para contarles q' esta semana actualizare mas de mis fic's por si decean pasar a leer, sin mas por el momento y claro con los agradecimientos de los review's al final del capi vale???, weno pues pasen a leer...

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR: **

**El dia llego mas pronto de lo q' deceaba, se estiro un poco, aun no aclaraba del todo el cielo pero sus labores esperaban (la ropa no se lava sola por desgracia T.T), Se sento en el futon unos momentos, para despues colocar su espada a un lado... momento y su espada???, se pregunto buscandola a su alrededor sin encontrarla, rapidamente se puso de pie solo para darse cuenta q' se encontraba en su habitacion, no sabia q' habia sucedido, despues de todo el recordaba haberse quedado en el cuarto de yahiko ne??, dispuesto averiguar q' habia sucedido camino de nuevo hacia el futon cuando algo llamo su atencion, algo blanco se encontraba tirado a unos pasos de el, sin dudarlo lo levanto solo para darse cuenta q' era la gabardina de Aoshi???... Oro!!! o.O**

**Lentamente abrio sus ojos, no recordaba la ultima ves q' habia dormido tan profundamente, sabia q' aun era temprano y con suerte todos aun dormian lo q' le daria la oportunidad de meditar tranquilamente. Luego de sentarse en el futon busco con la mirada su gabardina, pero se sorprendio ante lo q' veia, por todos lados solo podian verse cosas tiradas y desordenadas, le tomo unos segundos percatarse q' no se encontraba en la habitacion de kenshin, no estaba seguro como es q' habia llegado a ese lugar, ni tampoco como es q' alguien podia vivir de esa forma. Ya sin ningun esfuerzo por encontrar su gabardina, decidio salir del cuarto para ubicarse. Lo primero q' vio fue q' estaba rodeado de otros pequeños cuartos, el lugar parecia ser el refugio de pandilleros q' se encontraba a alas afueras de la ciudad, estaba por emprender su camino al dojo cuando una punsada en su cabeza lo hizo subir su mano hasta su frente, solo para toparse con una sinta???...**

**Podia escuchar un ruido infernal retumbando en sus oidos, obligandolo a despertar, tallo un poco sus ojos aun todo estaba algo oscuro y ese ruido no cesaba. De pronto una idea lo hizo estremecer, es q' acaso habia despertado por fin en aquel cuarto de la noche q' le habian contado era el lugar a donde despertaban todos los q' viajaban en tren???, sacudio su cabeza tranquilizandose, el no habia viajado ultimamente o si???, no claro q' no, se respondio para despues prestar mas atencion a aquel ruido q' invadia la habiatacion... un cerdo en matadero???, se pregunto al tiempo q' intentaba ponerse de pie para averiguarlo por el mismo cuando sintio un dolor en su espalda, dandose cuenta q' se encontraba sentado, pero no recordaba haberse dormido de esa forma, finalmente se puso de pie y se dirigio al lugar donde provenia aquel sonido, encontrandose con un durmiente y babiante Yahiko, pero q' rayos??? habia pensado, no entendia como es q' habia ido a dar al dojo si lo ultimo q' recordaba era haberse ido a su cuarto o no???, lentamente giro sobre sus talones para salir averiguar q' sucedia cuando tropezo con algo, lentamente y luego de algunas maldiciones se inclino para ver con lo q' se habia tropezado, encontrandose con una espada???... la espada de kenshin... murmuro...**

**HECHIZADOS**

**Capitulo 2**

Aoshi habia dado algunos pasos dentro del cuarto luego de haber desatado esa cinta roja q' tenia atada en su frente, lentamente se dejo caer en el suelo, se sentia ligeramente mareado y ya no sabia si era por el hecho de sospechar en el cuerpo de q' persona se encontraba o por el nauseabundo olor q' albergaba ese cuartucho (jejeje sano mugroso ¬¬), suspiro un poco intentando calmarse, podria ser peor, se dijo en un vano intento por animarse, pero a quien rayos queria engañar???, bastaba con ver el cuarto en el q' se encontraba para saber q' las cosas no podrian ser peores... momento, se dijo de pronto al tiempo q' volvia a ponerse de pie... sus ojos se oscurecieron al tiempo q' observaba su ropa... kami!!! si podria ser peor... como demonios saldria a la calle vestido de esa forma??, el pantalon le llegaba arriba de los tobillos, la camisa estaba abierta y la cinta???, nego rapidamente con la cabeza al ver la cinta roja en sus manos, tenia q' ir al dojo y por mas vergonzozo q' fuera tendria q' ir vestido de esa forma... al menos no se pondria esa cinta roja ni loco... penso con un suspiro de resignacion al tiempo q' emprendia su camino al dojo, anotando mentalmente no olvidar darle una leccion de clase y moda a ese cabeza de gallo.

Kenshin aun mantenia la gabardina en sus manos y su rojiza cabeza intentaba averiguar q' demonios pasaba???, como es q' habia vuelto a su cuarto??? y mas aun donde se encontraba Aoshi???, por q' si el era apegado a su gi fiusha y no se lo quitaba aun q' este tuviera mas hoyos q' una coladera, Aoshi no salia ni a la esquina sin su apreciada gabardina, si no fuera por q' lo vio sin ella una ves, casi juraria q' este la tenia encarnada ... mmm... algo raro sucedia, miro fijamente la puerta... esto seria obra de algun enemigo???, se pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos... pero no pudo continuar con sus cavilaciones pues un grito de terror se dejo escuchar por todo el dojo...orooo!!!! esa... esa es la voz de sessha???, se pregunto entre alarmado y temeroso al escuchar el grito.

Sanosuke miraba la espada, despues miraba a Yahiko quien parecia no darse cuenta de nada y seguia roncando a todo pulmon, despues de nuevo a la espada y luego a Yahiko, casi podria decirse q' estubo asi por mas de cinco minutos, pero es q' eso era muy raro ( no q' el mocoso roncara como cerdo ¬¬), kenshin nunca dejaba su espada y el podria jurar q' si habia algo q' kenshin realmente amara casi o mas q' a su preciada kaoru-dono era a esa mugrosa espada sin filo... suspiro pesadamente, pensaba despertar al mocoso pero estaba seguro q' el tampoco sabria nada de nada, por lo q' se resigno. Lentamente paso la mano por su cabello como era su costumbre cuando no sabia q' hacer, pero se quedo estatico al sentir su cabello... era sedoso y no estaba revuelto como siempre, lentamente deslizo su mano y sus ojos se abrieron en una mezcla de terror y panico excesivo... tenia... tenia el cabello largo???, aun mas temeroso se acerco a la leve luz q' entraba por la ventana y efectivamente... el gran Zanza tenia un gi ROSA????... aaaaaahhhhhhhh... no pudo mas q' gritar a todo pulmon deceando despertar en su cuartucho, con su cinta en su cabeza y su adorado traje de diseñador ( Ja!! diseñador pero de dizfrases ¬¬).

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Saito habia llegado a Tokio la noche anterior, habia sido enviado a kioto por algunos asuntos del gobierno, pero en cuanto habia entrado a la jefatura esa mañana se habia enterado por Cho de la visita del estupido de battousai dias atras, por lo q' habia decidido irlo a ver al dojo y saber para q' rayos lo queria. Caminaba a paso lento, por el centro de la ciudad, un cigarro en sus labios y una mano en su bolsillo cuando de pronto paro en seco ante lo q' veia... era nada mas y nada menos q' el cabeza de gallo... pero algo andaba raro... Sano parecia tener verguenza???, caminaba de una forma extraña como si intentara encogerse y mas aun no llevaba su ridicula cinta roja en su cabeza... casi como una sombra decidio seguirlo sin q' este se percatara, pero se oculto cerca de unos arboles al notar q' Sano se detenia de pronto en medio de la calle, no lograba ver lo q' este hacia, pero su cigarro cayo de su boca al sentir como algo le caia en la cabeza y una venita se formo en su frente al percatarse de q' era lo q' ese estupido cabeza de gallo habia arrojado.

Aoshi sentia pena, verguenza, bochorno y todo lo q' se le asemejara, el siempre habia intentado lucir de lo mejor, por ello siempre le pedia a okina q' lavaran su gabardina casi casi con petalos, ademas de q' la dejaran secar al sol solo un rato y luego a la sombra para q' quedara pachonsita como a el le gustaba, y ahora andaba por la calle semi encuerado???, lentamente cerro su camisa al notar la mirada de algunas mujeres q' se cruzaban en su camino, pero noto q' llevaba algo en su bolsillo, sus mejillas se pusieron moradas al darse cuenta q' era nada mas y nada menos q' un esqueleto de pescado, ahora q' lo recordaba el cabeza de gallo solia llevarlo en su boca, sin pensarselo dos veces lo arrojo lo mas lejos q' pudo de el y continuo su camino sin percatarse de la presencia de un furioso lobo a escasos metros de el.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

En el dojo las cosas tampoco pintaban bien, kenshin casi se desmaya al llegar a su acostumbrada velocidad al cuarto de Yahiko solo para encontrarse con el???, bueno con su cuerpo y mas aun dandose cuenta q' el estaba en el de Aoshi.

Yahiko presente!!!! busu...- Yahiko se encontraba de pie con los ojos abiertos como charolas (pa' variarle eso de los platitos ¬¬), ese grito lo habia hecho saltar del futon casi como pulga y ahora miraba algo sorprendido a un desmayado kenshin??? y aun ororiento Aoshi???, quizas aun estaba soñando, lentamente se dejo caer en el futon y se entrego a los brazos de morfeo.

Kaoru habia despertado alarmada al escuchar el grito de su amado pelirrojo y luego de casi pisar a Misao quien aun dormia, logro salir de la habitacion aun con su yukata puesta, solo para encontrarse con q' Aoshi intentaba despertar a kenshin, lentamente ella se arrodillo en el suelo y coloco la cabeza del pelirrojo en sus piernas, con una mirada preocupada acariciaba su mejilla.

Kenshin quien miraba la escena desde el cuerpo de Aoshi no sabia si sentirse alegre al darse cuenta de la preocupacion de su kaoru-dono o sentir celos de saber q' quien realmente se encontraba en sus piernas era Sanosuke.

Kaoru sentia la penetrante mirada de Aoshi sobre ella y un escalofrio la rrecorrio, ese hombre siempre le habia causado algo de temor y es q' era tan silencioso, nadie lograba saber lo q' pensaba y ahora se encontraba a menos de un metro de ella y la miraba de esa forma???, pero no se atrevio a levantar la vista, de la rojiza cabeza de su kenshin. Pero tampoco pensaba quedarse callada, deceaba saber q' le habia pasado a su zanahoria (jijijiji te amo kenshin!!!!). Estaba por preguntarselo a Aoshi cuando el durmiento pelirrojo comenzo a reaccionar.

Sanosuke podia sentir su cabeza acomodada en un tibio lugar y luego de abrir sus ojos, se sorprendio al notar en las piernas de quien estaba y mas aun q' desde su posicion lograba ver mas de lo q' deceaba de la q' casi consideraba como su hermana menor y es q' como osaba esa chiquilla andar en yukata sabiendo q' solo habia hombres en ese dojo???... ( y q' hombres jijijiji Ane mira embelesada una imagen de esos galanes).

Jouchan!!!- comenzo sano sin moverse de su lugar.

kaoru se sonrojo notoriamente al escuchar la forma tan informal en q' le hablaba kenshin y mas a un al recordar no solo la posicion tan intima en q' se encontraban si no q' ella por sus prisas habia salido en Yukata de su habitacion.

kenshin hizo una mueca al notar q' sano no se quitaba de las piernas de su kaoru-dono y mas al ver como esta se sonrojaba y es q' por q' mas q' se decia q' era su cuerpo el q' estaba en sus piernas, el saber q' su alma no estaba hay lo hacia molestar y mucho, sin olvidar claro q' Sano no le quitaba la vista de encima sabiendo q' ella solo llevaba su yukata.

Que sucede???, escucharon en la puerta de la habitacion rompiendo el incomodo silencio q' se habia formado, Misao miraba la escena algo confundida, pero luego de ver a su Aoshi-sama y mas aun de q' este la saludara dandole los buenos dias, se olvido de todo.

Kenshin y Sanosuke se habian dirigido a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y aprovechando q' kaoru y Misao se habian ido a vestir (solo andaban en yukatas ¬¬ q' frescas estas chicas), hablaban de lo q' sucedia, cuando escucharon la voz de Aoshi quien estaba en el cuepo de Sano, este ultimo casi le salta encima al notar q' este no traia su cinta roja y mas aun cuando Aoshi le conto q' habia tirado a su amado esqueleto de pescado, pero todos se quedaron estaticos al notar unas miradas sobre ellos...

Kaoru y Misao se habian terminado de vestir y luego de despertar a Yahiko para desayunar todos se habian quedado de piedra ante lo q' veian en la cocina... y es q' no era para menos kenshin sujetaba a Sanosuke de su camisa y lo mirba amenazadoramente ademas de q' una vena palpitaba en su frente, Sano por su parte solo lo miraba con un exprecion fria y no decia ni pio y por si fuera poco Aoshi intentaba separarlos diciendo q' se tranquilizaran de gozaru ka????...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Ohhh ese trio si q' merecia un premio por su actuacion ya q' luego de haber sido cachados peleandose en la cocina habian invetado todo un choro mareador ( una mentirota panchosa), sobre q' Sano habia dicho algo sobre el gi ROSA de kenshin y como todos sabian el era muy sencible cuando alguien osaba confundir el color de su preciado gi fiusha, ademas claro de q' Aoshi habia hablado de esa extraña forma solo para ver si asi calmaba a kenshin, baahh!!! increiblemente les habian creido y ahora todos terminaban su desayuno, listos para comenzar con sus labores.

Y es q' los chicos habian pensado en las posibles reacciones de las chicas cuando estas se enteraran de los cambios de cuerpo, casi podian imaginarse a cada una, por una parte Megumi los miraria de una forma lujuriosa con sus tipicas orejas de zorro, Misao posiblemente les daria una palisa con sus kunais por osar cambiar de cuerpo a su Aoshi-sama y de kaoru ni se diga, seguro se ponia a llorar a mares y despues todos terminaban medio muertos de tanto golpe a boken limpio... no no no decirles a las chicas lo q' les habia sucedido no era una opcion, ademas seguro habria una forma de areglar eso, por lo mientras harian sus labores y luego buscarian a Genzai, despues de todo el anciano habian entendido a la perfeccion el contenido del pergamino.

Creo q' ire a lavar la ropa, decia kenshin poniendose de pie y caminando hacia el patio, sin percatarse de las miradas soprendidas de Misao y kaoru.

Sano por su parte aun peleaba con Yahiko por la comida o mas bien por primera ves Yahiko habia dejado de comer al notar la forma en q' kenshin se atragantaba.

Por su parte Aoshi solo bebia tranquilamente su te verde tal y como lo hacia cuando solia meditar...

Es q' acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco???, fue lo unico q' paso por las cabezas de kaoru, Misao y Yahiko y no era para menos...

Mi Aoshi-sama... lavando ropa???- se pregunto Misao mirando hacia el patio.

Ken...shin... pobrecito... debe tener mucha hambre... pero podria comer sin embarrarse tanto- penso Kaoru con una gotita en su cabeza al ver a su pelirrojo con arroz hasta en los cachetes.

Vaya ken-san tal parece q' estar tanto tiempo con ese estupido cabeza de gallo te ha hecho cogerle algunos habitos, escucharon a la entrada del dojo, Megumi como cada mañana se habia dirigido al dojo a su rutina diaria de pelear con Sano, pero al entrar se habia topado con Aoshi quien lavaba alegremente la ropa, casi con temor se alejo del patio y al verlos a todos en el comedor, se sorprendio aun mas al ver la forma poco decente en q' kenshin embutia el alimento, pero lo q' no se esperaba es q' kenshin le lanzara una mirada casi dorada sin dejar de comer y Sano por su parte ni si quiera se habia dignado a voltear a verla...

Es q' se habia equivocado de dimencion???- penso la doctora con ojos desorbitados sin saber si reir o llorar.

**CONTINUARA...**

Weno pues son las once y media de la noche de este bello domimgo y mañana me toca trabajar, pero espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y no los confunda tanto con los nombres de los chicos, pero les recuerdo q' nadie a exepcion de ellos saben del cambio por ello es q' los demas los ven como siempre jejeje creo q' hasta mi explicacion es confusa **MOU!!!!, **pero weno, tambien me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero ya actualice y tal como se los he prometido actualizare cada semana alguno o varios de mis fic's **dependera de sus REVIEW'S ¬¬ en esta epoca hay q' ser chantagistas**... jijijijiji weno pues ya saben siguen los comerciales, les cuento q' actualice hace unos dias "**SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE**" por si aun no lo leen y lo hacen me digan si les ha gustado, esta semana intentare actualizar mas de mis fic's aun q' por el momento no se cuales seran **(se aceptan peticiones)**, en fin sin mas les agradesco mucho por tomarse la molestia de leerme, y en especial **GRACIAS A:**

**Just Eowyn**: hola muchas gracias por leerme, me alegra q' te haya gustado y espero este capi sea de tambien de tu agrado, cuidate mucho, portate mal, mil besos…sayonara.

**Mari8876:** jejeje pues si intento q' sea divertido, muchas gracias por leer, ojala este capi te guste, cuidate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**Aynatcristal:** hola nena muchas gracias por tu apoyo en este y todos mis fic's, me da gusto q' te agraden mis locuras, espero este capi sea de tu agrado y claro q' abra embrollos y de todo un poco, cuidate mucho, portate mal, besos…sayonara.

**Gabyhyatt:** Gracias por tus review's y pues si intentare hacerlo divertido, muchas gracias por pasar a leer, besos, cuidate…sayonara.

**Okashira janet**: Jajajajaja pues si la verdad la idea original era cambiar de cuerpos a sano y a kenshin, pero creo q' un cambio entre los tres es mas divertido y habra mas embrollos, claro después de todo quizas sano en el cuepo de kenshin haga aparecer mas seguido a battousai ne??, weno gracias por leer, espero este capi te guste, cuidate, besos…sayonara.

**Kasumi Shinomori:** Weno pues nuestros cobardes heroes aun no se animan a decirles a las chicas lo del cambio de cuerpos, lo cual creara unas situaciones de celos y cosas asi q' espero sea de tu agrado, gracias por leerme, y claro mas adelante ya no les va a quedar de otra mas q' decir lo q' pasa jejeje cuidate mucho, portate mal, besos…sayonara.

**Hikaruhiwatari**: jajajaja pues habra de todo y claro las chicas por el momento aun no lo saben y eso creara situaciones locas, pero tambien tendra q' servir para q' este trio de galanes cambien un poco y por fin hagan felices a las chicas ne??, mil gracias por leer, ojala te guste este capi, cuidate, besos….sayonara.

Cuidense mucho, dejenme **REVIEW'S POOO FIS**, portense mal, mil besos...sayonara.

**Ane himura nn'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

Jelou!!!! Pues ya les traigo el tercer capitulo de este mi amado fic jejeje y es q' si he de ser sincera me divierto mucho escribiendolo y pues espero sea de su agrado ya q' lo hago con todo el corazon para ustedes, les cuento tambien q' ayer les actualice "**Amor de un Vagabundo", **por si gustan leerlo y decirme q' tal si les gusto o no vale??, weno pues aca ya es la 1:00 am y aun q' me prometi no escribir este dia ( es q' ayer casi me zzzzz''' en el trabajo por la desvelada de escribir Amor de un Vagabundo) no pude evitarlo y es q' realmente lo disfruto, en fin sin mas rollos, los invito a pasar a leer y ya saben q' los agradecimientos de los review's al final del capi vale??

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR: **

**Ohhh ese trio si q' merecia un premio por su actuacion ya q' luego de haber sido cachados peleandose en la cocina habian invetado todo un choro mareador ( una mentirota panchosa), sobre q' Sano habia dicho algo sobre el gi ROSA de kenshin y como todos sabian el era muy sencible cuando alguien osaba confundir el color de su preciado gi fiusha, ademas claro de q' Aoshi habia hablado de esa extraña forma solo para ver si asi calmaba a kenshin, baahh!!! increiblemente les habian creido y ahora todos terminaban su desayuno, listos para comenzar con sus labores.**

**Y es q' los chicos habian pensado en las posibles reacciones de las chicas cuando estas se enteraran de los cambios de cuerpo, casi podian imaginarse a cada una, por una parte Megumi los miraria de una forma lujuriosa con sus tipicas orejas de zorro, Misao posiblemente les daria una palisa con sus kunais por osar cambiar de cuerpo a su Aoshi-sama y de kaoru ni se diga, seguro se ponia a llorar a mares y despues todos terminaban medio muertos de tanto golpe a boken limpio... no no no decirles a las chicas lo q' les habia sucedido no era una opcion, ademas seguro habria una forma de areglar eso, por lo mientras harian sus labores y luego buscarian a Genzai, despues de todo el anciano habian entendido a la perfeccion el contenido del pergamino.**

**Creo q' ire a lavar la ropa, decia kenshin poniendose de pie y caminando hacia el patio, sin percatarse de las miradas soprendidas de Misao y kaoru.**

**Sano por su parte aun peleaba con Yahiko por la comida o mas bien por primera ves Yahiko habia dejado de comer al notar la forma en q' kenshin se atragantaba.**

**Por su parte Aoshi solo bebia tranquilamente su te verde tal y como lo hacia cuando solia meditar...**

**Es q' acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco???, fue lo unico q' paso por las cabezas de kaoru, Misao y Yahiko y no era para menos...**

**Mi Aoshi-sama... lavando ropa???- se pregunto Misao mirando hacia el patio.**

**Ken...shin... pobrecito... debe tener mucha hambre... pero podria comer sin embarrarse tanto- penso Kaoru con una gotita en su cabeza al ver a su pelirrojo con arroz hasta en los cachetes.**

**Vaya ken-san tal parece q' estar tanto tiempo con ese estupido cabeza de gallo te ha hecho cogerle algunos habitos, escucharon a la entrada del dojo, Megumi como cada mañana se habia dirigido al dojo a su rutina diaria de pelear con Sano, pero al entrar se habia topado con Aoshi quien lavaba alegremente la ropa, casi con temor se alejo del patio y al verlos a todos en el comedor, se sorprendio aun mas al ver la forma poco decente en q' kenshin embutia el alimento, pero lo q' no se esperaba es q' kenshin le lanzara una mirada casi dorada sin dejar de comer y Sano por su parte ni si quiera se habia dignado a voltear a verla... **

**Es q' se habia equivocado de dimencion???- penso la doctora con ojos desorbitados sin saber si reir o llorar.**

**HECHIZADOS**

**Capitulo 3**

En el dojo todo era silencio, el unico sonido audible era el canto de los grillos... pero podian vislumbrarse tres siluetas moviendose agilmente entre las sombras...

Hemos llegado??... pregunto Sano, pues por estar en el cuerpo de kenshin y ademas ir hasta el final de la fila no lograba ver nada en frente suyo mas q' la espalda de Aoshi o mejor dicho de su cuerpo, a un q' debia admitir q' se habia sorprendido al sentir como su vista se agudizaba, pero despues de todo battousai era nocturno ne?...

Callate o nos descubriran... le susurro Aoshi algo molesto, el ya tenia demasiado con estar en el cuerpo de ese cabeza de pollo, tener frio por la escases de ropa y ver como kenshin se encariñaba con su preciada gabardina, como para q' todavia en sima, por culpa de ese pollo los descubrieran.

Llegamos... los interrumpio kenshin, al tiempo q' deslizaba el shoji de una habitacion intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y es q' no era tan facil ser cuidadoso con semejante cuerpo, por un momento no pudo mas q' admirar a Aoshi por ser un espia, despues de todo el era silencioso pero con su estatura y peso no le costaba mucho, no queria imaginarse intentando pasar desapercibido en un cuerpo de casi dos metros de estatura.

El cuarto era alumbrado por la luna, todos se miraron con complicidad en sus rostros, solo tenian q' encontrar el mugroso pergamino y desifrar ese hechizo y todo volveria hacer como antes, lentamente comenzaron a esculcar entre las pocas cosas q' tenia la habitacion, cuando un ruido infernal los hizo saltar levemente del susto, pero luego de darse cuenta q' el mocoso ya habia comenzado a roncar, se dieron cuenta q' podrian buscar sin ser tan silenciosos y asi lo hicieron, hasta q' Sano alzo su mano victoriosa indicandoles q' habia encontrado el pergamino.

Ahora se encontraban todos a orillas del rio, lo ultimo q' deceaban era ser descubiertos por las chicas o q' estas les escucharan hablando en su **"REUNION MASCULINA" **y es q' aun les costaba creer q' siguieran con vida luego de los sucesos ocurridos por la mañana...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-FLASH-BACK-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Megumi se encontraba desorbitada y es q' por mas q' se decia q' todo era un sueño, todo parecia ser tan real... incluso se habia pelliscado pero aun se encontraba en el dojo. A un temerosa giro su mirada nuevamente hacia el patio para comprobar q' no habia sido una broma de sus ojos... pero kami!!! era real... Aoshi se encontraba sentado en un pequeño banquito y una tina estaba enfrente de el, Aoshi lavaba la ropa!!! y en ese momento precisamente tallaba cuidadosamente un calzon de kaoru, y por si eso no fuera ya demasiado increible, el cubito de hielo tenia una tonta sonrisa al puritito estilo "kenshin el lavandero" plasmada en la cara y si no fuera por q' no alcanzaba a escuchar lo q' decia pero si lo veia mover sus labios, hubiera jurado q' este tarareaba una cancion.

Pero las cosas en el comedor tampoco estaban muy normales q' digamos, kenshin... ken-san... el amable vagabundo, aun le enviaba miradas doradas cuando esta se le quedaba viendo y no solo eso si no q' luego de haberse embutido el desayuno de todos los presentes, se levanto como si nada y luego de un leve despido se habia ido a jugar apuestas??, incluso kaoru se habia ido hacia atras de la imprecion luego de las palabras de su pelirrojo, pero cuando logro reaccionar este ya habia desaparecido de su vista.

Y para terminar el cuadro, Sanosuke estaba arrodillado elegantemente al tiempo q' bebia de su taza de te, Kami!!!! incluso levantaba su dedito cuando cogia la taza y claro lo mas extraño es q' este se pusiera de pie y se marchara al porche a meditar??? o eso suponia la doctora q' este hacia, ya q' el ni si quiera habia abierto la boca, solo se encontraba sentado, sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos colocados en sus piernas y ocacionalmente podia escuchar un leve "ammm" proveniente de ese cabeza de pollo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-FIN-FLASH-BACK-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Los chicos mantenian la cabeza agachada luego de recordar aquella mañana y la verdad es q' eso no habia sido lo mas grave... Luego de haber terminado sus labores o mejor dicho de q' "Aoshi" terminara de lavar calzones y trapos, "Sanosuke" encontrara su paz interior para ese dia y bebiera cinco tazas de te y entre ambos fueran a sacar a un boracho "kenshin" de la casa de apuestas, se habian dirigido a la clinica en busca de Genzai, aprovechando q' la desorbitada doctora aun se encontraba en el dojo con kaoru, Misao y Yahiko. Pero jamas imaginaron q' el doctor habia desidido tomarse unas vacaciones fuera de Tokio, dejandolos con semejante embrollo encima y claro para acabarla de amolar no habia dado fecha de su regreso o eso les informaron unos ancianos q' pasaban cerca de la clinica en donde el trio tocaba casi casi con intenciones de tirar la pequeña puerta.

Y cuando pensaron q' las cosas ya no podian empeorar, las chicas los esperaban a la entrada del dojo y por sus miradas sabian q' las cosas no andarian nada bien...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-FLASH-BACK-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Kaoru no podia creer lo q' sus zafiros veian y no era para menos su adorado pelirrojo venia siendo sujetado por Aoshi y Sano, o mejor dicho casi arrastrado y es q' el pobre no podia ni mantenerse en pie sin irse de lado. Habia sentido una punzada al verlo en semejante estado, es q' acaso habia tenido una batalla??, se habia preguntado, pero no parecia herido y una ves los chicos estuvieron cerca, kaoru casi se desmaya al oler el semejante tufaso (aliento) a sake q' despedia su amado pelirrojo.

Misao no se encontraba mejor q' kaoru, pues cuando habia vislumbrado la figura de su adorado Aoshi-sama q' traia a rrastras al pelirrojo, pudo ver una sonrisa???, asi era, su adorado cubi-hielo (pa' abreviar ne?), le sonreia alegremente y ella ya no sabia si asustarse o saltarle encima al hombre.

Megumi por su parte ya se encontraba mas repuesta luego de la loca mañana, seguro ahora ese cabeza de pollo se ponia a pelear con ella como era su costumbre y todo habria vuelto a la normalidad, claro si omitia el hecho de ver a un borracho ken-san y a un sonriente Aoshi, pero fuera de eso... todo seria como siempre, verdad??...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Pero cuando los chicos intentaron ser positivos ante la situacion q' atrevezaban, casi se caen de espaldas ante semejantes escenas q' presenciaban y por poco hubiera habido una masacre en el dojo, aun q' no era para culparlos...

Kaoru se encontraba en el cuarto de kenshin a solas con su pelirrojo y luego de haberlo recostado no hacia mas q' velar sus sueños, permitiendose acariciar las mejillas de su bello durmiente ocacionalmente, sin imaginarse q' kenshin la observaba desde el cuerpo de Aoshi y mas aun con un destello asesino en sus azules ojos y si no hubiera sido por q' Misao lo llamo este le salta encima al borracho de Sanosuke.

Aoshi por su parte no pudo mas q' apretar sus puños al darse cuenta de q' su protegida hablaba alegremente con kenshin y mas aun q' esta se sonrojaba cuando kenshin en su cuepo le sonreia y es el jamas la habia visto reir de esa manera tan angelical. Pero tenia q' ser racional despues de todo Misao pensaba q' hablaba con el y no con kenshin no??, se repetia Aoshi mentalmente para no cortarle el cuello a su amado cuerpo.

Megumi observaba discretamente al cabeza de pollo y es q' podria jurar q' este estaba furioso??, pero por mas q' intentaba dar con la razon no la encontraba por lo q' cansada de esa incomoda situacion decidio q' era hora q' todo fuera como siempre... por lo q' lentamente se acerco al cabeza de pollo y a esacasos centimetros de su rostro, señalo su frente al tiempo q' preguntaba por su cinta roja. Aoshi q' estaba tan atento a la esena de Misao y kenshin enfrente de el, se sobresalto al notar la cercania de la doctora y sin poderlo evitar un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, cosa q' sorprendio a la doctora quien no pudo mas q' reir sensualmente por su asaña.

Sanosuke habia despertado por un nuevo ataque de nauseas y luego de convencer a jouchan de q' el podia levantarse solo, salio a paso veloz rumbo al patio, pero jamas imagino encontrarse a Aoshi sonrojado hasta las orejas y a su amada kitzune riendo sensualmente, si no fuera por q' kaoru lo tomo suavemente del brazo para llevarlo al pozo para darle agua, Sano habria aprovechado la velocidad divina de battousai para darle una paliza a ese cubito de hielo y es q' hasta la borrachera se le habia quitado luego de precensiar semejante escena, pero antes de q' llegara al pozo de agua de la mano de jouchan, kenshin se acerco a el y por la mirada q' tenia sabia q' este no pensaba mas q' en tener su cabeza, Aoshi no se quedaba atras luego de ver a kenshin avanzar hacia Sano el tambien se habia acercado siendo recibido por la mirada amenzante de este ultimo.

Y cuando estaba por estallar la guerra en el dojo, una sola idea cruzo por las cabezas de nuestros galanes, necesitaban urgentemente una **"REUNION MASCULINA",** si no querian terminar todos medios muertos, sobre todo por q' no querian dañar sus cuerpos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-FIN-FLASH-BACK-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Las ojas de los arboles comenzaron a mecerse levemente por el aire, sacandolos de sus recuerdos, ya tenian el pergamino pero por mas q' intentaban decifrarlo, no llegaban a nada. Y despues de los sucesos del dia, lo q' mas deceaban era regresar a su cuerpo... pero mientras lo hacian, arreglarian algunas cosas con las chicas... o eso intentarian.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Les gusto???, weno realmente espero q' si... y me digan q' le ha parecido en un review, tambien les cuento q' me he dado cuenta q' aveces (me incluyo en la lista) no leemos las notas de las autoras o autores y si lo hacemos , solo leemos la parte del final en este caso esta, por lo q' ahora mis comerciales estaran al inicio del fic y al final... Muajajajajaja!!!! (Ane rie malevolamente ante su idea), asi q' les digo q' actualice "Amor de un Vagabundo", y me encantaria lo leyeran y me dejaran sus opiniones aaa y una disculpa a las personas q' si leen todas mis notas de autora nn', en fin ahora a los review's... MUCHAS GRACIAS:**

**kisa-Chan-sohma:** jejejeje hola!!!!! Weno pues me alegra saber q' te hago reir con este loco fic, muchas gracias por tu apoyo q' no saben los feliz q' me hace saber q' les gusta como escribo (Ane pone ojitos llorositos) jejejeje tambien me disculpo por la tardanza, cuidate un monton, ojala este capi tambien te haga reir aun q' sea un poquito, muchos besos…sayonara.

**just Eowyn**: Hola!!! Me alegro q' te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero este tambien sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leerme, cuidate mucho, portate mal, besos…sayonara.

**Kasumi Shinomori**: Weno pues espero este capi tambien te haga reir musho y pues si la idea de imagina a Aoshi lavando ropa es comiquisima y ahora hasta calzones ne??, weno cuidate musho, portate mal, gracias por leer, besos…sayonara.

**Mego:** Shhhhh!!!! Jejejeje weno pues ojala nadie se haya despertado en casa, jejejeje me alegra q' te guste esta idea de esta loca autora y ojala el capi sea de tu total agrado, muchas gracias por pasar a leer, cuidate un monton, besos… sayonara.

**gabyhyatt:** jejejeje pues me alegra un monton q' te hayas divertido leyendo este fic, espero este capi igual te guste, gracias por leer, besos…sayonara.

**mari8876:** Weno pues antes q' nada mil gracias por leerme y pues si lo q' pasa es q' tengo mas fic's e intento actualizar de tres a cuatro por semana pero hay voy jejejeje intentare no demorar tanto, cuidate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**Hikaruhiwatari:** jejejeje dibujas???, weno pues seria un honor para esta loca autora q' dibujaras alguna de las escenas q' les escribo en este fic. Muchas gracias por leerme, espero te guste este capitulo, y claro con semejante amenaza (Ane rie nerviosa) pues no abandonare el fic jejejeje, besos…sayonara.

**BattousaiKamiya:** Pues parece q' a nuestros galanes ya no les parece el hecho de q' las chicas no sepan sobre el cambio de cuerpos ne??, espero este capi te guste, un monton y otro monton mas de gracias por leerme, cuidate musho y portate recontra mal, besos…sayonara.

**okashira janet:** Hola!!!! Weno antes q' nada (Ane pone ojos de cachorro desvalido) debo disculparme por no actualizar antes, pero es q' en el trabajo no me han dado descanso, ademas q' tengo gripe y por si eso no fuera ya demasiado drama, pues llego como zombi a mi casa y pues mou!!!! Realmente lo siento, pero este es uno de mis fic's favoritos por lo q' a diferencia del resto este si lo actualizare cada semana, weno pues solo me resta agradecerte musho por tu apoyo, espero el capi te haya gustado, cuidate musho, portate mal, besos…sayonara. 

**Cuidense mushotototote, portense mal y recontra mal ( e inviten!!!! ¬¬' ) y sobre todo dejenme REVIEW'S q' son mi inspiracion, besos...sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**FiUUU!!! Pues si alcanse a escribirles este capitulo, como les comentaba en mi otro fic "Un Viaje sin Mirar Atras", pues hoy dominguito a las 10:00 pm, termino de escribir esta preciada historia, pero por falta de tiempo y en estos momentos q' no hay ningun cyber abierto, pues se los actualizo mañana a la hora de la comida, en fin les cuento y me disculpo por mi retraso en mis actualizaciones, pero lo q' mas me hace falta es tiempo, ya q' llego cansadisima del trabajo y me quedo dormida luego luego, sin embargo e aqui la actualizacion, como siempre deceando q' les guste y la disfruten tanto como lo disfruto yo al escribirselas, y sin mas los dejo pasar a leer y los agradecimientos al final del capi...**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR: **

**Pero cuando los chicos intentaron ser positivos ante la situacion q' atrevezaban, casi se caen de espaldas ante semejantes escenas q' presenciaban y por poco hubiera habido una masacre en el dojo, aun q' no era para culparlos...**

**Kaoru se encontraba en el cuarto de kenshin a solas con su pelirrojo y luego de haberlo recostado no hacia mas q' velar sus sueños, permitiendose acariciar las mejillas de su bello durmiente ocacionalmente, sin imaginarse q' kenshin la observaba desde el cuerpo de Aoshi y mas aun con un destello asesino en sus azules ojos y si no hubiera sido por q' Misao lo llamo este le salta encima al borracho de Sanosuke.**

**Aoshi por su parte no pudo mas q' apretar sus puños al darse cuenta de q' su protegida hablaba alegremente con kenshin y mas aun q' esta se sonrojaba cuando kenshin en su cuepo le sonreia y es el jamas la habia visto reir de esa manera tan angelical. Pero tenia q' ser racional despues de todo Misao pensaba q' hablaba con el y no con kenshin no??, se repetia Aoshi mentalmente para no cortarle el cuello a su amado cuerpo.**

**Megumi observaba discretamente al cabeza de pollo y es q' podria jurar q' este estaba furioso??, pero por mas q' intentaba dar con la razon no la encontraba por lo q' cansada de esa incomoda situacion decidio q' era hora q' todo fuera como siempre... por lo q' lentamente se acerco al cabeza de pollo y a esacasos centimetros de su rostro, señalo su frente al tiempo q' preguntaba por su cinta roja. Aoshi q' estaba tan atento a la esena de Misao y kenshin enfrente de el, se sobresalto al notar la cercania de la doctora y sin poderlo evitar un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, cosa q' sorprendio a la doctora quien no pudo mas q' reir sensualmente por su asaña. **

**Sanosuke habia despertado por un nuevo ataque de nauseas y luego de convencer a jouchan de q' el podia levantarse solo, salio a paso veloz rumbo al patio, pero jamas imagino encontrarse a Aoshi sonrojado hasta las orejas y a su amada kitzune riendo sensualmente, si no fuera por q' kaoru lo tomo suavemente del brazo para llevarlo al pozo para darle agua, Sano habria aprovechado la velocidad divina de battousai para darle una paliza a ese cubito de hielo y es q' hasta la borrachera se le habia quitado luego de precensiar semejante escena, pero antes de q' llegara al pozo de agua de la mano de jouchan, kenshin se acerco a el y por la mirada q' tenia sabia q' este no pensaba mas q' en tener su cabeza, Aoshi no se quedaba atras luego de ver a kenshin avanzar hacia Sano el tambien se habia acercado siendo recibido por la mirada amenzante de este ultimo.**

**Y cuando estaba por estallar la guerra en el dojo, una sola idea cruzo por las cabezas de nuestros galanes, necesitaban urgentemente una "REUNION MASCULINA", si no querian terminar todos medios muertos, sobre todo por q' no querian dañar sus cuerpos.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-FIN-FLASH-BACK-O-o-o-o-o-o**

**Las ojas de los arboles comenzaron a mecerse levemente por el aire, sacandolos de sus recuerdos, ya tenian el pergamino pero por mas q' intentaban decifrarlo, no llegaban a nada. Y despues de los sucesos del dia, lo q' mas deceaban era regresar a su cuerpo... pero mientras lo hacian, arreglarian algunas cosas con las chicas... o eso intentarian.**

**HECHIZADOS**

**Capitulo 4**

Cabeza de pollo... hay algo q' deceo preguntarte- Aoshi hablaba entre titiriteos de frio, pues aun se encontraban a orillas del rio y hasta el momento nadie habia habierto la boca luego de haber recordado los sucesos del dia anterior, es q' acaso no entendian q' hacia un frio del demonio y el andaba semi encuerado???.

Pregunta lo q' quieras cubi-hielo...- respondio Sano quien se entretenia con su ahora larga y rojiza cabellera, y de paso aprovechaba para ver si kenshin tenia orzuela.

Como rayos es q' te atreves a salir a la calle vestido de esta manera???- Aoshi señalaba con dedos temblorosos su ropa.

Orooo!!!! este digo, de q' rayos hablas???, eso es moda... ignorante- respondio mas q' ofendido Sanosuke, por q' claro q' podria ser un pobre diablo, vago sin oficio, tragon y flojo, pero q' el no tenia sentido del buen gusto???, eso si q' no lo permitiria y mucho menos de alguien q' solo usaba una mugrosa gabardina aun cuando hacia sol y un clima de cuarenta grados.

Chicos creo q' no es momento de ponerse a pelear- kenshin intentaba apaciguarlos aun q' si debia ser sincero el no podia mas q' estar de acuerdo con Aoshi, y es q' ese modelito q' usaba Sano estaba como para el circo.

Tu callate... yo tampoco estoy muy contento q' digamos usando este gi rosa- le respondio alterado Sanosuke, si ahora era momento de sacarse sus trapitos al sol, pues el tenia mucho q' opinar sobre la forma de vestir del una ves temido battousai y es no le cabia en la cabeza como es q' el asesino mas grande de la historia habia terminado asi, diciendose sessha y vistiendo como niña.

Jajajajaja...- Aoshi no pudo mas q' reir sorprendiendo a kenshin y Sano y claro luego de la impresion volvieron a su discucion.

Pues mira q' ahora entiendo tu sentido de la moda y no puedo culparte... estas ciego!!!!- kenshin habia perdido la mucha paciencia q' siempre lo acompañaba, pero es q' podria soportar de todo, pero q' osaran confundir el color de su presiado, amado y querido gi, eso no lo toleraria sobre todo por q' aun guardaba los recuerdos sobre como habia obtenido tan preciada prenda.

Creo q' aqui el q' sale perdiendo soy yo...- Aoshi mantenia los ojos cerrados y un dedo en su barbilla de forma reflexiva.

Kenshin y Sano detuvieron su discucion una ves mas sola para mirarlo interrogantes, como se atrevia ese ninja a decir q' el salia perdiendo???, para empezar y claro a la humilde opinion de sessha el era el q' salia perdiendo, en primera por q' Sano no cuidaba su ya de por si traqueteado cuerpo y segunda por q' hacer los quehaceres del dojo con semejante cuerpo de dos metros, era mas dificil q' aprender tecnicas nuevas.

Sanosuke tambien estaba q' hechaba chispas, como se atrevia ese cubi-hielo a blasfemar de esa manera???, el era el q' las llevaba de perder, ahora no tenia su preciado esqueleto, extrañaba su mugrosa cinta roja q' a su parecer le hacia lucir guapo y distinguido y por si eso no fuera suficiente tenia q' soportar ver como su zorruna doctora le coqueteaba a ese onivawanshu.

Pues asi como lo han escuchado... yo soy el q' las lleva de perder, sencillamente por q' debo usar estos arapos, vivir en ese cuartucho mal oliente y claro ustedes deben pasarla de lo mejor- Aoshi estaba inspirado por lo q' no se dejo interrumpir y continuo con su discurso- Tu kenshin por q' por fin sabes como son las cosas aca arriba- Aoshi señalaba la estatura de su cuerpo ignorando la mirada asesina de battousai- y tu cabeza de pollo, por q' le brindo algo de clase a tu cuerpo- concluyo en tono sabio el ninja y todo indicaba q' esta ves ahora si habria masacre a orillas del rio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

En una habitacion podia verse una silueta q' caminaba de forma impaciente de un lado hacia otro...

Podrias dejar de hacer eso???, no puedo dormir- Tokio miraba con reproche a su marido, pues habia pasado todo el dia escuchando lo q' este le decia sobre un pollo y un pescado en su cabeza y ahora no la dejaba dormir??.

Lo siento Tokio, pero no podre conciliar el sueño hasta q' sepa q' rayos esta sucediendo- el lobo seguia sin entender lo q' habia ocurrido ese dia por la mañana, luego de q' ese cabeza de gallo le arrojara su mugroso esqueleto de pescado, este se habia contenido de sobremanera para no enseñarle a ese pollo su amado gatotzu y claro q' habia guardado el repugnante esqueleto pues ahora era parte de sus "evidencias", pero por mas q' habia intentado investigar sobre sucesos extraños ocurridos en los ultimos dias en el pueblo, no habia dado con nada.

Pues si no te piensas dormir al menos salte de la habitacion- Tokio lo miraba ahora de manera amenazante y es q' ese lobo no le quitaria su preciado sueño asi tuviera q' sacarlo ahuyando.

Sus dorados ojos la miraron con sorpresa, pero sin pensarselo mucho salio a paso rapido del cuarto, conocia el caracter de su esposa y esa mirada no significaba nada mas q' pelea y por mas experto espadachin q' fuera, esa mujer conocia todas sus debilidades y sin duda el saldria perdiendo.

Ahora caminaba por la oscuras y solitarias calles del pueblo, habia desidido salir a dar un paseo con suerte lograba despejarse un poco y olvidar todo aquel estupido asunto, cuando logro vislumbrar unas siluetas a orillas del rio, todo parecia indicar q' no seria una tranquila noche.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Creo q' no regresare en algun tiempo...- Genzai miraba divertido a su hermana.

Luego de q' el mocoso sacara aquel pergamino, este comprendio a la perfeccion lo q' su hermana habia tramado al regalarle aquel viejo papel al niño y el no podia mas q' estar de acuerdo, en q' lo q' necesitaban ese trio era presisamente un cambio de cuerpos, solo esperaba nada malo saliera de semejante embrollo y como sabia q' el seria a la primera persona q' buscarian, por ello habia desidio desaparecerse un tiempo sin avisarle a nadie y la casa de su hermana en Aizu, parecia ser el lugar correcto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Mientras tanto en el dojo las chicas descansaban placidamente o al menos eso aparentaban por q' realmente cada una se encontraba hundida en sus cavilaciones, sobre los extraños sucesos del dia...

Mou!! No entiendo como es q' kenshin se emborracho, el jamas habia hecho algo similar... me pregunto si habra conosido alguien???, y ademas esa forma de tragar, digo la verdad es q' cuando lo vi de esa forma tan tierna estuve a punto de saltarle encima y pelliscarle los cachetes... Gracias a kami q' me contuve... y es q' si he de ser sincera kenshin esta como quiere... su cabello color fuego... sus ojos... pero si esta un poquito flacuchento quizas ahora q' come mejor agarre mas cuerpo... mmmm... Mou!!! soy una hentai en q' cosas pienso- Kaoru mantenia sus ojos cerrados, pero podia sentir sus mejillas ardiendo ante la imagen de su pelirrojo, despues de todo si este comia mas, ella tendria mas de donde agarrar ne???, (Orooo).

Aoshi-sama... q' relindo q' se ve con esa sonrisa... aaahhh!!! de solo recordarlo siento mariposas en la pansa... o seran lombrizes como dice Megumi???, bueno eso poco importa, lo q' me soprendio fue la forma tan diestra en q' mi Aoshi-sama lavaba los arapos, casi parecia un experto y yo jamas imagine q' el supiera lavar ropa. Aun q' debo admitir q' no me gusto mucho q' digamos la forma en q' tallaba los calzones de kaoru, y es q' se porto muy confiansudo al lavar prendas tan intimas... no me imagino q' haria si un dia despierto y lo veo tallando mis calzones en el Aoya... Ahhhh!!! seguro me muero de la verguenza!!... no entiendo como kaoru andaba tan fresca, pero pues supongo q' luego de saber q' Himura lava toda su ropa, ver a otro hombre lavarla no le sorprendio mucho, y ese pollo tampoco anduvo muy normal q' digamos, para mi q' se estaba burlando de mi Aoshi-sama arremedandolo cuando este toma su tesito...Aaarrrggg!!!! ese pollo, mañana le dare una leccion...- con este ultimo pensamiento Misao cayo placidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ken-san borracho... quien lo diria!!!, bah!! y yo q' pense q' lo habia visto todo y ahora esto, y Aoshi no se q' le sucedia, como es q' con lo elegante-serio q' es se atrevio a lavar los trapos de esa manera, pobre tanuki hasta verguenza le debe dar de saber q' incluso el cubo de hielo sabe hacer los quehaceres mejor q' ella... jojoojojo pero lo q' no entiendo es por q' ese cabeza de gallo se porto tan indiferente conmigo, aun q' al final de cuentas logre q' reaccionara un poco y hasta se sonrojara... y es q' debo admitir q' ese aire de seriedad lo hace ver menos despreciable a la vista... por algo creo q' lo mejor fue q' me quedara a dormir en el dojo, despues de todo ese ansiano de Genzai se largo sin avisarme y lo peor, sin dejarme las llaves de la clinica o al menos q' se las haya dejado a Tae, creo q' mañana ire a investigar eso...- Sin querer pensar mas en el dia de locos q' habian vivido, desidio dormir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca casi se va de espaldas ante la imagen q' sus dorados ojos percibian... el estupido de battousai tenia los puños cerrados y parecia dispuesto a saltarle encima al cabeza de pollo, ese ninja de pacotilla estaba en la pose battou??? y usaba esa riducula espada sin filo???, y ese estupido cabeza de gallo... acaso eran un par de kodachis lo q' tenia en las manos???... esto si q' pintaba para ser no solo extraño si no por q' no... un poco divertido.

Y antes de q' volaran cabezas una estruendosa y malevola risa los hizo estremecer a todos, solo para toparse con la mirada divertida del lobo de mibu...

Y entonces supieron q' se los habia llevado la fregada... seguro ese lobo los hacia confesar, para luego atacarse de la risa y claro aprovecharse de sus debilidades para sacar provecho, y lo q' mas temian... las chicas se enterarian.

Y de la dichosa **"REUNION MASCULINA"????...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Weno pues el cuarto capitulo quedo listo, no se ustedes pero personalmente me gusto la discucion junto al rio, ahora si fue momento de sacarse sus trapitos al sol jejeje, en fin intentare no retrasarme mas con mis actualizaciones y como les comente al inicio del capi tambien actualice "Un Viaje Sin Mirar Atras", y hace unos dias "La transformacion de la busu", por si gustan pasar a leer y hacer feliz a esta loca, espero sus opiniones... vale???, weno pues ya con algo de sueño, me despido y claro agradesco a todos los q' se toman la molestia de leerme y especialmente a los q' tambien se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, asi q' muchas gracias a:**

**just Eowyn** tu crees???, weno me alegra q' te haya gustado y espero este capi tambien sea de tu total agrado, muchas gracias por leerme, cuidate, besos…sayonara.

**BattousaiKamiya:** jejejeje weno es weno saber q' aun existen personas cuerdas en este mundo jijijiji, muchas gracias por leerme y pues si eee las cosas con los chicos no pintan muy bien q' digamos y con esos celoz, haber como les va ahora q' estan a punto de ser descubiertos ne???, espero este capi te guste, cuidate musho, portate aun q' sea un chirriss mal, mil besos...sayonara.

**Aynatcristal:** Hola nena, no sabes lo feliz q' me hace cada q' me encuentro un review's tuyo, mil gracias por tu apoyo y me disculpo por mi tardanza en actualizar este y mis otros fic's pero el tiempo no ha estado a mi favor, sin embargo ya esta aqui el cuarto capitulo q' de todo corazon espero te guste, cuidate mucho, portate mal, mil besos…sayonara.

**gabyhyatt:** jejeje si lamento q' aun no se enteren pero es q' aun les falta pasar un poco mas de sufrimiento antes de q' sean cachados por las chicas, gracias por leerme, besos...sayonara.

**Athena Kaoru Himura**: jajajajaja pues yo tambien tengo una gata y seguro tambien piensa q' estoy medio safadita jejeje pero weno pues ya me alivie de la gripa y pues espero no se me acabe la inspiracion ahora q' ando sanita ne???, me da musho gusto q' esta locura de fic te divierta y espero asi siga siendo, lamento la tardanza pero el trabajo me trae medio muerta, muchas gracias por leerme, cuidate, besos...sayonara.

**kisa-Chan-sohma** jijiji pues la reunion masculina parece haberse ido al caño ne???, este capi fue de sacarse sus trapitos al sol, jejejeje espero este capi sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias como siempre por todo el apoyo q' me brindas, y nuevamente aprovecho para felicitarte por un one-shot q' lei hace una semana y me encanto, por hay vi q' has subido nuevas cosas y prometo en cuanto tenga un tiempito ponerme a leerlo q' seguro esta rebueno, cuidate musho, besos...sayonara.

**Kasumi Shinomori:** En serio??? (Ane se sonroja), pues muchas gracias por tus halagos, realmente disfruto escribir y el saber q' les gusta lo q' sale de esta loca cabeza me llena de felicidad e inspiración para seguirle, gracias por tu apoyo y q' tal este capi y sus trapitos al sol??, weno pues haber como les va ahora q' el lobo los cacho, ojala te guste el capi y lamento la tardanza, cuidate musho, portate mal, mil besos...sayonara.

**Mego:** pues ahora se vio un poco mas de lo q' piensas cada uno del otro jejejeje y las chicas parecen mas enamoradas q' nunca ne??, haber ahora q' embrollo les sale, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, muchos besos, cuidate un monton y portate bien mal... sayonara aaaa y creo q' yo tambien entraria en panico si cacho a Aoshi lavando calzones jijijijiji.

**Hikaruhiwatari:** Jajajaja si pobresillos si no se ponen de acuerdo volaran cabezas jejejeje, pero haber ahora como les va con el lobo ne???, weno pues muchas gracias por leerme, espero este capi tambien te guste y me cuentes q' te ha parecido, en cuanto a las chicas pues parecen sorprendidas y mas enamoradas q' nunca, haber como reaccionan ahora q' se enteren... cuidate un monton, mil besos...sayonara.

**Cuidense mushotote, portense mal y dejenme REVIEW'S q' me llenan de alegria al leerlos y claro me dan animos para seguir con mis historias, sin mas por el momento, les mando unos besotes... sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
